


Angel in the Vent

by keepmeinmind



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, College, Eddie is a curious bean, Emotional Trauma, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Character Death, Musicals, Performing Arts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is shy bean, loosely based of Phantom of the Opera, mental health, no pennywise bitch, side stenbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepmeinmind/pseuds/keepmeinmind
Summary: Eddie and Richie both attend a prestigious performing arts school in Maine but they both are unaware of each other.  Eddie a singer, Richie a pianist both are brought together through the power of music, but things are more complicated than that. Richie's trauma makes it hard for him to feel confident making it hard for him to develop deep connections with people.  Could Eddie help change Richie?





	1. Angel of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back!! I have been working a LONG time on this fic, I am not close to being done with it but thought I can post the first chapter to kinda get a feel if people would be interested in reading it! I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter!

It was the first week into October and Richie’s junior year was underway. It was coming up on one year since Richie lost her. The past year had taken a toll on him mentally and physically. This would be the first year with out having her as a mentor to guide him. Richie shook his head of the developing thoughts and returned his attention to the latest assignment from his piano instructor and sighed slightly as he began to reminisce.

Ever since he was a kid he was always attracted to the piano. His mother was a pianist, and the soft sound of the piano was always present in the Tozier household. Richie would sit on his mothers lap, rest his hands on top of hers and play with her. His mom was very talented and would often be called by various musicians to play for them and as well as work on her own music. Although Richie’s mom was in and out of the house working in various studios, their bond was strong.

Once Richie was old enough to sit still on the piano bench he began to learn how to play the piano. He was naturally talented when it came to music. It didn’t take him long to learn notes, chords, melodies, and all that encompasses music. His mother would always tell him, “The angels of music blessed him with the talent and knowledge of music.” As he got older his talent and love for the piano became more prominent, his hands developed into strong beautiful piano hands. His fingers were long and slender being able to span over a large space being able to play chords that seem impossible to others.

Once he started his education he never found spark with science, math, English, or anything that was thrown his way, except music. By the time he was seventh grade Richie had made up his mind that he’d want to go to a performing art school to become a professional pianist and one day become a piano instructor.

While in middle school is when he met his best friend Stan, who was in the band class that was just before his orchestra class. Stan was a quiet Jewish boy with blonde curly hair who played the flute. Others often made fun Stan for playing such a “girly” instrument. This often led to him being called “faggot” and other slurs on the regular. Richie was known for having a loud mouth and one day took matters into his own hands. There was a group of boys ganging up on Stan threatening to break his flute and beat him.

“Leave him alone!” Richie stormed up to them curling his hands into tiny fists.

“What are you going to do abo…” a stocky boy started to say before Richie had taken a cymbal that was close at hand and thwacked it across the kids’ head.

What came next was a blood curdling scream and tears from the boy. Richie grabbed Stan by the wrist and booked it out of the band room before anyone could see what had just happened. From that moment on Stan and Richie were best friends. They would perform at solo and ensemble together each year winning state from eight grade to their senior year. They would spend almost every weekend hanging out playing video games, Richie’s favorite, or bird watching if the weather was okay, Stan’s favorite.

By the time junior year of high school came around they both had agreed that they wanted to go to the same performing arts school, Southern Maine University for the Performing arts which was located two hours south of their hometown of Derry, Maine. They both had wanted to continue with their musical careers and eventually become a music instructors. The only thing that could make this plan fall through was the auditions to get in. This school was one of the toughest schools on the east coast to get into. It was especially hard for piano players to get in.

Stan and Richie spent their entire junior year together working on music, practicing and practicing their instruments to nail the audition. Time whisked by rather quickly for them and their audition dates were coming up, and the nerves were setting in for the both of them. They woke up early on a spring Saturday to make the two-hour trek to their audition. The car ride was silent the only sound to be heard was the rumbling engine of Richie’s truck and the faint music of his rock mix tape playing through the speakers. Richie would try to lighten the mood by making a joke here and there but was only ever greeted with a small smirk from Stan that would drop immediately to a face of fear and anxiety.

“Its going to work out Stan don’t worry!” Richie said enthusiastically.

“Not to be negative, but the potential is high that we both won’t get in Rich…” Stan replied pulling on a loose curl by his ear.

Richie noticed it was a nervous tick of his to pull at his curly hair when he was feeling anxious, “Stan the Man that is no way to think! You’re an amazing flute player and the fact you can play Claude Debussy’s, Syrinx, L. 129 is amazing! Not many at our age have perfected that piece like you have.”

Richie could see a smile tug at Stan’s lips, “Are you nervous at all?”

“Me? Nah, I’m feeling pretty confident. These fingers of fire are ready to blow those judges away. They’ve been getting plenty of practice on and off the field if you know what I mean.” Richie winked back at Stan.

Stan tried to sound disgusted with the remark but ended up laughing, “Can we go one day with out a sexual joke?”

“No can do Stanley.” He chuckled nudging him with his elbow.

The rest of the car ride wasn’t terribly long and was less tense and more light and positive. Soon they pulled into the campus and followed the signs to audition parking. Richie felt his face go white and palms instantly get clammy as they pulled into a parking spot. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the car, grabbed his suit he would change into and walked to the hall the auditions were being held in.

After changing into their performance attire they checked in and went to the room where everyone else was waiting. The room was packed with people all with various instruments from Cellos to Tubas to Harps. Richie took a shaky breath and began rubbing his hands trying to loosen them up before he would be called to stage. He watched Stan silently get his flute put together and polish it with a small yellow cloth.

After waiting and pacing back and forth for about 40 minutes a woman in a black blazer and black pencil skirt appeared from the curtain that was on the far end of the room. The room fell silent as she walked in and called out, “Richard Tozier.” Taking in a deep breath he stood up raising his hand to fix his glasses. Stan flashed him a smile and giving him a thumbs up. Richie walked out to the stage area and sat down at the piano and raised his hands to the keys of the piano. He could feel his hands trembling as they hovered over they keys.

“Richard Tozier what will you be auditioning with?” A man with a deep raspy voice said from the table just past the stage.

“I…Uh… will be playing a song called ‘You’ by Myuu.”

“Alright thank you, whenever you are ready.” A woman replied.

Richie took a breath closed his eyes and began. He had been practicing this song for weeks now he didn’t even need the music to play he had it memorized. Just as he started playing the first chord the nerves melted away like the remaining snow on a spring day. His fingers grazed the cold keys with such tenderness as if he were touching the skin of an angel. He let the piece take ahold of his body allowing the music to race through his veins engulfing him completely. Just as the climax of the song approached Richie rocked back and forth feeling his long curls bounce against the back of his neck and cheeks. He could feel his face heating up from emotions that were racing through him all in that moment. Fear, excitement, sadness, and love ran through him just as he was reaching the end of the song. As he played the last chord he could feel a single tear threatening to escape from under his shuteyes. This was it, he was here auditioning for the school of his dreams and he was just about to finish the song. He played out the last chord and looked up into the lights hoping and praying this was good enough for the judges. Richie stood up bowed and thanked the judges before walking off stage.

After walking off stage he exhaled a breath he did even know he was holding and flopped into a chair. He sat there and listened Stan play his favorite piece “Flight of the Bumblebee”. It was a shorter piece but Stan had perfected it. Richie loved listening to Stan play this song. It gave him so much energy and it was fun to watch Stan’s tight curls bounce as he fingered each note with enthusiasm. Listening to Stan’s audition he heard him some extra flare to the piece. Richie could tell he was adding some extra flute flutters in the piece. This would surly impress the judges, since it was already a fairly difficult piece to play.

Richie heard the last note of the song finish and stood up ready to hug Stan as soon as he saw him. Stan emerged from the stage and Richie ran up to him giving him the biggest hug he possibly could. He was so proud of the both of them for taking this big step together.

Summer passed with no word from the school on whether or not they got in. Their senior year started and they had heard back from other schools that had accepted them, but they still hadn’t heard from Southern Maine University for the Performing Arts. Both Richie and Stan’s nerves were sky high, they had put all their hope into getting in this school.

October rolled around and most the kids in their school had already committed somewhere and Richie and Stan had to make up their mind shortly. But on a cold October Friday Stan and Richie received letters from Southern Maine University for the Performing Arts. They both had been accepted and would be going to the school of their dreams! They decided it’d be best to be roommates and to this day they still were.

Now it had been almost four years since that audition and now Richie was a junior about to go into his first big solo piano recital since the accident. Without his biggest supporter he was upset and anxious about performing, which was an unusual feeling for him.

This semester’s theme for all the recitals that would be taking place was emotion. All the professors made their students pick a song that emotionally moved them or would emotionally move the audience in some way. Of fucking course this would be the theme after the year of hell he had been through.

Richie had just spent the past hour with his professor trying to pick a piece to perform and picking a time slot to rent out a rehearsal room so that way he could dedicate time to practice. Richie decided to pick the touching piece “Moonlight Sonata” movements one through three.

It was one his mother would play whenever Richie was sad that would cheer him up as a kid, and it would always hold a special place in his heart. He remembers the first time he heard her play it. He was no older than maybe five or six and when he awoke from a terrible nightmare of a clown chasing him and eventually dragging him down through a sewer drain. He walked into his parent’s bedroom in tears telling them of the bad dream. He was a mess of tears and fear that he couldn’t sleep. Seeing that Richie wouldn’t calm down his mom carried him downstairs to where their grand piano was and sat him in her lap. She placed her hands delicately over the keys and began to play a soft upbeat piece. It calmed Richie almost instantly slowly putting him to sleep melting away those fears that haunted him.

Later he found out that piece his mom played that night was the second movement to “Moonlight Sonata”. He would ask his mom to play the second movement all the time when he was feeling down or scared or anxious. He would just close his eyes and rest his head on his mothers shoulder as she played the piece. He couldn’t wait for the day he could reach the skill level to play the piece, and that day had finally come.

After letting his memories flood back to him, he had finally decided to select the latest practice time because he was the last to sign up, meaning he had no choice but to pick the latest time which was 9PM every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It took until nearly four o’clock to get all of this figured out and planned, and since it was a Monday that meant his practices started today. Richie began walking out of the orchestra hall and to his dorm to relax for the short while before he had to go to practice. He shoved on his father’s old black leather jacket and placed a light grey beanie on his head and headed out into the cold October air.

Eddie had just made it to his rehearsal room a prompt five minutes before it was supposed to start. He had scheduled himself for the latest time solely because he knew no one would hear him. Although Eddie had been singing for most his life, he still was self-conscious when it came to having people hear him practice.

He began doing some vocal warm-ups before he would dive in to work on one of the two pieces he had chosen for his fall semester recital. This wasn’t his first solo recital; he was almost strictly a solo performer. Almost all his time here have been solo recitals, and now at a junior standing he had very little nerves about the upcoming show.

Eddie had been singing for as long as he could remember. The first memory of singing was at his churches choir. That’s when he fell in love with the power of music and how happy it makes people. The way the music would unite everyone in the room putting aside differences made him feel warm and he loved that. He especially loved how happy it made people and the looks on their face when they would watch him perform.

By the time he was in middle school he was doing church choir, plus the school musicals and school choir. But being in middle school was rough; he was constantly made fun of for his higher pitched voice by his fellow peers. Getting called crude names and pushed around took a toll on Eddie, but music was still there for him. It was there for him when he came to terms with his sexuality, it was there for him when he felt alone; it was there when his over protective mother took everything away from him. Whenever he felt down Eddie would hum a tune or take a walk to the local park and sing on his way there. His voice was something he treasured and wanted to share with the world.

Despite the bullying and hazing Eddie pulled through and became a well known in the music department in high school. He was often invited to sing at various town events and frequently asked to join musical casts outside of his high school. For the first time in a long while he felt wanted somewhere and by something. A feeling he hadn’t known for so long.

By the time he was sophomore in high school he was in the highest choir that not many could get into at a lower classmen level. During his time as a sophomore he came out publicly to the community and his mom and doing so came with negative backlash. Coming from a small town it also meant that many were still closed minded. His mother would cry herself to sleep each night wondering why the devil cursed her precious boy with such a terrible sin.

Once he came out to the community the hazing and bullying got worse. Eddie would walk home with blackened eyes and Band-Aids lacing his knuckles. He found he spent most his time alone after school with his choir instructor who was like a mother to him. Her long blonde hair, welcoming blue eyes made him feel safe, and nurturing nature made him feel loved. She was friendly to nearly everyone and considered all her students her own kids. Ms. Farris would invite him over for meals frequently to give him a safe space to be himself free of judgment. She was also the one that pushed Eddie to embrace himself. She pushed him to be his best self and push him out of his comfort zone.

He began to embrace his true self and let that confidence show in his performances. Ms. Farris was always proud of him and knew he could do great things. One evening at her house she handed him an application for one of the top performing arts schools, Sothern Maine University for the Performing Arts.

“Ms. Farris I can’t go there! I’m not that good there’s no way I’d get in.” Eddie hyperventilated grasping his pocket where his inhaler was.

“Eddie, deep breath. You are talented, you are strong, and I believe in you. This school could offer you so many opportunities!” Ms. Farris responded laying a soft touch on his shoulder.

His leg started bouncing as the thoughts of applying raced through his head. This school could offer him an opportunity of a lifetime to improve his skills as a singer as well as get him away from this hellhole of a town. But the potential of him not getting in would only destine him to stay in this town. Sitting there quietly for what felt like forever he finally flashed his eyes up at Ms. Farris and smiled, “I’ll do it. I’ll apply.”

Eddie and Ms. Farris sat together that night as he applied and signed up for an audition date in the springtime. Together Eddie and Ms. Farris spent almost every day after school working on his audition song. She had picked the song “Wild Horses” by Natasha Bedingfield knowing it would show his range and potential. It was challenging for him, but Eddie pushed himself to perfect it. When he wasn’t practicing it after school he was singing it down the halls, in his room, and almost anywhere.

Auditions were approaching and he could feel the nerves building up. Time flew by and sooner that he thought he was sitting in Ms. Farris’ car on the way to his audition. Once they arrived and checked in Eddie melted into a mess, he sat in the waiting area crying and shaking in fear as Ms. Farris rubbed his back and shoulders trying to calm him down.

“Are you okay?” A tall dark auburn haired boy holding a violin asked.

“Huh?...OH I’m fine just nervous.” Eddie responded shooting up wiping away the tears that were falling down his face.

“Haha, me too. I’m Bill.” Bill chuckled shoot shooting his hand out.

“I’m Eddie, nice to meet you and this is my vocal mentor Ms. Farris.” Eddie responded while shaking Bill’s hand.

“Bill Denbrough!” A short petite woman yelled from the opposite end of the room.

“Well it was nice meeting you Eddie and good luck!” Bill said before clutching his violin and walking towards the woman.

Once Bill walked away Eddie sighed and began bouncing his leg again while staring off in the distance. Eddie could hear the sound of a beautiful violin play in the distance, a soft melodic piece that seemed to calm Eddie. Closing his eyes Eddie took a deep breath and finally allowed himself to relax for the first time that day.

The sound of the violin faded just as the song ended. He heard the soft creek of a door open and the chatter in the crowded room faded. The same small woman appeared from behind the door. Looking down at her clipboard she softly announced to the crowd, “Edward Kaspbrak!”

Feeling his heart fall to his feet he looked at Ms. Farris with fear in his eyes. She looked back at him giving him a soft warming smile, “Go knock them dead kid.”

Rising to his feet he fixed his suit and made his way over to where the woman stood. His hands became clammy and his legs felt like they’d give out any minute. Performing in front of people usually never fazed him, but today would make or break his future. He quietly made it out on to the stage where he saw a panel where six people sat. He tried to swallow but could feel his throat closing up making it hard. Eddie walked over the concert pianist and handed her the sheet music and then made his way center stage.

“What will you be performing today Edward Kaspbrak?” A woman in a black dress asked.

Looking at the table of judges he smiled, “Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield.”

“Okay, thank you. Whenever you’re ready.” An elderly man replied with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Eddie looked over to the pianist and nodded cueing he was ready to begin. Closing his eyes he heard the first soft notes play through and took a deep breath closing his eyes as he sang out the first lines.

_“I feel these four walls closing in_  
Face up against the glass  
I'm looking out,”

Shooting his eyes open he looked straight out to the lights that drowned out everything around him making it feel like it was only him in the room.

_“Is this my life I'm wondering_  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
It's greener pastures I'm thinking about  
Hmm, wide open spaces far away”

Holding out the last notes he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before jumping into the next verse building momentum.

_“All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but not feel scared”_

Opening his eyes and taking another exaggerated breath he let his emotions pour out into the lyrics.

_“wild horses I want to be like you_  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I want to run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh”

The rest of the audition seemed to become a blur. Eddie’s anxieties melted off of him and allowed him to be loose and pour his all into the song. As he was reaching the end of the song he could feel the build up of emotions in his chest. The feeling spread up to his face where a sting in his eyes became prominent, he couldn’t hold it back. Squeezing his eyes shut he felt a small tear roll down his cheek just as the song finished. He looked out to the panel, bowing and quietly choking out a soft thank you before exiting the stage feeling all the emotions let loose.

Months passed since his audition, and each day with no letter from the university made Eddie’s insides churn. He spent his entire summer camped outside his house by the mailbox hoping and praying for a letter from the school of his dreams. Soon summer came to an end and the beginning of his senior year came. Many of the kids had already received their acceptance letters from their top choice schools, but Eddie was empty handed.

Late October rolled around and Eddie had just about given up hope on getting in and was thinking giving up his idea of becoming a vocalist in general. It was the day before Halloween when Eddie was walking home from a long and tiring day of school and went to the mailbox. Sitting at the top of the small pile of mail was a thick envelope with Southern Main University for the Performing Arts crest bright and big on the front. Eddie’s heart leapt out of his chest as adrenaline raced through his veins giving him a high he had never felt in his entire seventeen years of existence.

Fumbling with the letter he ripped the envelope wide open to see the first word “Congratulations!” in big blue letters. He dropped the envelope and letter and fell to his knees feeling his body being taken over by shaking sobs. He got in, he did it! He could feel the weight of the world lift off his shoulders and euphoria race through his body numbing almost every joint and limb.

Since the day he was accepted he spent the rest of his senior year carefree and excited to move forward in life and start a new chapter. The school year flashed before him and just as the year started it came to an end. After graduation he received his roommate assignment and found out that his roommate would be Bill Denbrough, the kid he met at the auditions. Excitement raced through him as he waited for school to start.

Move in came quickly and instantly Bill and Eddie became best friends. They had similar interests, habits, and just clicked instantly as if they had been friends for years. His freshman year flew past him, he was finally able to be himself with no judgment and because of that he made so many new friends. Next sophomore year whisked past him leaving behind a trail of memories Eddie would never forget. And now he stood here as a junior in a rehearsal room getting ready to do his junior recital.

Once he finished his vocal warm ups he went straight to work focusing on the one song he chosen for his recital. Since this semester’s theme was emotion, he chose two songs that he felt emotionally attached too and that meant a lot to him. Plugging his phone into the small set of speakers that sat in the corner of the room he pulled up the instrumentals to the song “For Forever” from the musical Dear Evan Hansen. He had just recently listened to the musical and fell in love with the music. It reminded him of coming to realize his sexuality and his hopes to find love one day.

The music was set to a lower volume so that way Eddie could work on his vocals and make adjustments where he needed too. The song softly came through the speakers and he began to sing softly while looking at the lyrics on a piece of sheet music following the lyrics and notes.

The music was slowly consuming him getting him lost in a trance that he often fell into when he was engulfed in performing. The music was reaching its climax when he felt like something was watching him and he stopped immediately and glanced towards the door.

There he caught a glimpse of someone. He was tall with dark curly hair and glasses that made his ocean blue eyes look larger than normal. Just as he caught the boy’s eyes he was out of sight and disappeared like a phantom in the night.

Richie had arrived to the hall where he was assigned to do his recital practices. The sun had long been down and the air was more frigid than he remembered it being earlier that day. Entering the building he felt a shiver snake down his back causing his whole body to shake at the warmth that greeted his cold skin.

Richie reached for his grey beanie he had on and took it off while also taking out his earphones he had in. He shook his head to fix his curly hair letting it fall naturally into place on his neck and cheek. He began to walk down a series of halls before he found his way to the hallway he needed to be in. The hall was eerie and vacant with only the soft distant sound of someone singing. It was something soft and sweet while also inviting, almost putting Richie in a trance.

The voice echoed throughout the hallway causing Richie to subconsciously pick up his pace to find the where the voice was coming from. He found himself nearly jogging down the hallway to the only room that had its lights on still. As he approached he started to walk as quietly as he could so that way he wouldn’t disturb whoever was in the room.

Approaching the door he peered through the window to see a small figure standing there. He was shorter with chocolate brown hair, he couldn’t make out his whole face but the part he could make out was beautiful. He had beautifully sculpted cheeks that were sharp but full. His jaw line was subtly harsh when the light would hit it right. Richie could make out freckles that were splattered across his cheeks and nose like the Milky Way in the sky.

Richie’s thoughts were disturbed when he heard the mysterious figure stop singing suddenly and turned his attention to where Richie was. Panicking Richie booked it to the room he was supposed to be in to practice and quietly closed the door behind him hoping the boy wouldn’t know what room he’d be in. His heart was racing a million miles a minute. He had never had his heart race that much over someone than in this. Taking a deep breath he let out a small laugh as exhaled and rubbed his eyes shaking his head.

“Richie now is not the time to develop a potential love interest.” He scolded himself out loud.

Richie dropped his backpack on the ground and pulled out his sheet music to begin practicing. Sitting down at the piano he placed the music up against the built in music stand on the piano. Richie let his hands hover over the keys trying to find the courage to begin warming up, but his thoughts kept disrupting him, taking his attention away from what he was supposed to be doing.

He sat at the piano blankly staring at the sheet music as that beautiful voice rang through his head. He suddenly and abruptly stood up and began walking over to his backpack. The piano stool screeched against the hardwood floor as he sauntered over to where his backpack lay. It was now or never to make a change and finally put himself out there, and finally give himself a chance. As he bent down the soft echo of that same voice carried through the vent that was close by. Richie closed his eyes and smiled as he reached for a piece of notebook paper and a pen and began quickly jotting a little note down before his mind could stop himself.


	2. Notes

Over an hour had passed since Eddie started rehearsal and he figured it’d be best to end the night. Unplugging his phone from the speakers he gathered up his things getting ready to leave the room when something caught his attention. By the door there was a small piece of paper all folded up on the ground by the door addressed to “_the cutie in 209_” in scratchy but still legible handwriting. Eddie felt his cheeks heat up slightly knowing this note was meant for him, probably from the guy earlier that evening he saw through the door window.

Eddie bent down to grab the note and as he did so he could hear the drifting sound of a piano coming through the vent. His breath hitched at the soft haunting sound that came through the vent. He wondered if that was him, the guy from earlier. The dark mysterious tune echoed through the vent as Eddie unfolded the note.

_“Are you a piece of music? Because I’d sight read you all day long ;) _

_ 207-342-7848_

_I’m sorry that was a terrible pick up line~~ Richie”_

Eddie couldn’t help but giggle a little at the cringe worthy attempt of a pick up line. He sighed a little before folding it back up and putting it in his back jean pocket. Eddie wasn’t one to throw himself out there letting anyone have his number or texting someone he didn’t even know. Shaking his head he began to walk out of the rehearsal room letting the door silently click shut behind him.

Eddie turned his head down the hallway where there was a lone-lit room and the sound of a soft haunting piano. Eddie’s curiosity was telling him to wander down the hall to see who was playing such a haunting song, but the other part was telling him to walk away. Looking over his shoulder Eddie let his curiosity win and began to wander down the hallway as quietly as he could.

He slowly and quietly approached the door to where the sound of the piano resonated. Standing up on his tiptoes he peered into the window on the door that was just a bit too high for him. He scanned the room and finally saw the guy that had been looking through his window earlier, this must be Richie.

Eddie looked closer pushing himself higher up on his tiptoes to see if he could make out more of his face. His face looked soft and pale with freckles that danced across his face in sporadic patterns. There was the start of what looked like a cut or a scar peaking over the bridge of his nose and traveling up his forehead in a ragged deep line. His hair was dark, almost black, and hung in loose curls around his face and just below the nape of his neck. Eddie could feel his heart skipping beats as he took in the mysterious piano player.

Slowly lowering from his tiptoes he backed away from the window he took a deep breath. Eddie shook his head of the developing thoughts entering his head as he exhaled slowly. He couldn’t get distracted with a guy right now; he had to focus on the fall semester recital.

He began to make his way down the hallway glancing back every couple steps to see if the guy in the room had noticed him. The soft sound of the piano echoed through the hall as he continued on his way down to the exit of the building. Just as he left the hallway the sound of the piano was faint but still softly echoed through the empty halls. Eddie put on his favorite beanie and made it out into the chilled October evening air.

He only lived a couple minutes away from the rehearsal hall but in the cold air it felt much longer. Quickening his pace he almost jogged across campus to make it back to his dorm hall to stay out of the chilly air. Once he entered the dorm he took slid his beanie off while making his way up the stairs. Lucky for him and Bill they lived on the fourth floor, which meant they got their workout in climbing the stairs numerous times on a daily basis.

While climbing the stairs the beautiful notes of the piano he heard earlier echoed throughout his head. He had never heard such a hauntingly beautiful song played so well in his entire life. He could feel the pain and emotion that rang through out each note. Eddie wondered if it was just the choice of music that gave off that feeling or if it was the musician putting in that emotion.

He finally made it up to the fourth floor slightly panting and made his way down the hallway to his room. The door was open and Bill was sitting on his bed cleaning his violin a usual routine of his this late at night.

“Hey Bill.” Eddie said throwing his jacket, mittens, and hat on his desk chair.

“Hey there Ed’s how was rehearsal?” Bill asked not looking up from what he was working on.

“It wasn’t too bad. I mean it was only the first one” Eddie responded while flopping into his bed feeling slightly exhausted.

Tossing over to lie flat on his stomach he buried his face into the pillow and groaned softly. The image of the mysterious guy at the piano was plastered in his head, and the distant sound of that piano played silently in his mind.

“What’s up Eddie?” Bill asked picking up the drift that something was up.

Snaking his hand into his back pocket he wiped out the note he had found under the door handing it over to Bill burying his face deeper into the pillow. He could hear Bill unfold the paper and began to read the note out loud.

“Are you a piece of music? Because I’d love to sight read you all day long…” Bill began to laugh ridiculously, “Jesus Ed’s this is bad.”

“You’re telling me.” Eddie sighed rolling over to lie on his side comfortably to see Bill.

“Other than the god awful pick up line I don’t see the problem with this?” Bill said with a bit of confusion in his voice while handing the note back to Eddie.

“The problem is I don’t have time for this…” Eddie began to say before taking a exaggerated breath, “but something about him is intriguing.”

“Wait, you saw him?”

“Yeah, he was looking through the window on the door while I was practicing.”

“That’s not creepy?” Bill cringed.

“I mean it’s a little creepy, but he’s… he’s, uh, cute? And he plays the piano, I heard him rehearsing!” Eddie said trying to make the situation sound less creepy.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Eddie clearly wanting more of an explanation to the situation. “Well he plays piano, and he’s really good. I can’t stop hearing it play in my head.” Eddie began to explain. “I mean I am assuming it’s the same guy because it was just the two of us in the rehearsal hall I didn’t see anyone else. ARGH and he’s really fucking cute.” Eddie sighed throwing his hands to his face and aggressively pulling his hands down making him look like Scream.

“Then text him.” Bill said bluntly shrugging his shoulders.

“Bill I can’t do that! I can’t just have some stranger have my number!”

“Then write him a note back, its safe to assume that you guys have the same rehearsal time.” Bill said going back to work on his violin.

Eddie sat there silent for a minute thinking it over. It wouldn’t hurt to write him back. Richie intrigued him and he wanted to know more about him. Eddie was baffled he had never seen him on campus, and he knew he would’ve spotted him by now with his looks and talent. Sighing Eddie got up to go wash up before he’d go to bed since he had an early class the next morning.

While he was washing his face he caught himself humming the tune that he had heard earlier. It was mesmerizing and so beautiful it was hard not to hum the haunting song. Once he finished up he headed back to his room and crawled into bed hoping he’d fall asleep soon.

He kept tossing and turning as the soft chords of the piano whispered in his head. It was like a siren had sung to him earlier, but it was just the soft beautiful sound that Richie, who he didn’t even know, played earlier that day on the piano. Nearly before giving up exhaustion took over his body and he slowly fell asleep to the soft sound of Bills soft snores and the distant echo of the piano.

Richie had spent most of his first rehearsal going over the first movement of the piece. He normally liked working backwards when learning new songs on the piano, but he wanted to start off a bit easy to get his mind in place. The first movement of Moonlight Sonata was soft, slow, deep, and almost haunting.

As he started playing he could feel the goose bumps forming. He had seen this piece performed by many talented pianists, including his mother. But now he sat here at the piano bench finally playing it himself. As he continued playing he could feel himself getting lost in a trance. The piece took ahold of him and it was like everything around him became a blur, it was just him and the piano.

He often felt this feeling of getting lost in the music. Ever since he started playing it was a common feeling he craved. It was his drug of choice; it sent euphoria racing through his veins and a sense of calm relaxed his tense body. No matter how hard or easy the piece had been he craved having his hands on a piano.

He didn’t have much difficulty with the first movement only having to stop a couple times to mark key changes that he may have missed. He wasn’t terrible concerned with the first movement, it was the second and third one that would require some more practice. He was making quick progress fixing small mistakes here and there practicing each bar with delicacy.

Richie was about to take his halfway mark break when his watch began beeping signaling his rehearsal time was done. Sighing with relief Richie began to gather up his sheet music and stuffed it into his backpack. Just as he was about to shut the key cover to the piano he decided to play one last song before leaving.

Smiling down at the keys he placed his fingers over the array of 88 keys that lay before him and played out the first notes to the classic song “Paint it Black”. It was one of his favorite songs to play on the piano ever since learning it in high school. He would often play it as a “cool down” after an intense practice that left his fingers aching.

He was reaching the chorus of the song when he began to sing out the lyrics. He wasn’t a strong singer, but he enjoyed singing on his own especially when he was playing by himself. When it came to singing this song he always went a little overboard singing with an outrageous amount of angst like some emo teenager from the early 2000s. It always made Stan laugh when Richie would sing like that and play the piano and sometimes Stan would even join along.

The song was reaching where the guitar solo would usually be when Richie pushed the piano bench from beneath him out, standing up abruptly and began aggressively playing and singing. He didn’t really care if anyone had heard him now, if there was anyone left in the hall this late at night. He could feel his body loosen and his fingers ache less once he reached the end of the song.

Richie played out the last chord and smiled and slowly lifted his fingers from the keys. Satisfied with how his rehearsal went he slid the black lid over the piano keys and gathered his things. He began to make his way out of the rehearsal room silently closing the door behind him and shoving an ear bud into his ear.

Making his way down the hall he walked passed room 209 to see it vacant and dark. Richie could feel his stomach drop, that means that who ever was in that room had to have seen his note by now. Just as he felt his stomach fill with butterflies as he reached for his phone. Pulling it out of his pocket he checked to see if he had any new messages. Tapping the home button of his phone he was only greeted with his wallpaper that was of him and Stan from a last years performances. It was a goofy picture that Richie loved. Stan was puffing out his cheeks and looking cross eyed while Richie was winking and sticking out his tongue. Smiling at the memory of that night he slid his phone back into his pocket and made his way out into the cold night in hopes he would receive a text tonight from the boy in 209.

~

Almost two days had passed and Richie hadn’t received a text. It was now Wednesday and he had hoped he would have gotten a text by now. He had been checking his phone almost all the time in hopes that a new message would appear. Stan had caught drift of Richie constantly checking his phone.

“What’s got you so hung up Rich?” Stan asked looking up from the assignment he was working on.

“Oh... uh nothing!” Richie said trying to play it off cool by leaning back in his chair placing his arms behind his head.

“I smell bull shit.”  
“Funny must be you cause it isn’t me.” Richie sassed back.

Stan rolled his eyes, “Seriously what’s up? You haven’t stopped checking your phone for almost two days.”

Richie could sense the seriousness in Stan’s tone and exaggeratingly sighed and rolled his eyes, “If you must know, I gave someone my number.”

“Oh you did now? Who is it? I didn’t know you were into someone.” Stan excitedly said resting his face on his palm.

“Well I didn’t know either.” Richie laughed a little.

“Well who is it!? Tell me about them.”

“See that’s a little hard I don’t really know him personally.” Richie awkwardly smiled.

“Oh. Umm okay?” Stan replied clearly wanting more of an explanation.

“I was walking to rehearsal on Monday and I thought I had the last slot, but there was someone else rehearsing. And he was singing, and I’m not kidding you Stan he literally sounded like a fucking angel.” Richie began to explain.

“Anyway I walked over to the door and peered through the little window and he was cute as shit. Like I’ve never seen someone as cute as him.” Richie said before seeing Stan’s offended reaction. “Besides you Stan. So anyway I was feeling ballsy and thought I’d give him my number so I did.”

“Well that’s a very you thing to do.” Stan said chuckling a little.

“I have a brand now for how I flirt with people!?”

“No but it is very on brand of you to be ballsy with literally everything. So what’s this mysterious boy’s name?”

“Funny you should ask cause I don’t know.”

“Wait, you gave your number to someone whose name you don’t know?”

“Yup.” Richie said popping the P at the end.

“How’d you give him your number without exchanging names? Did you even talk to him?”

“That’ll be a no, I just kind of slid a note under the door with my number and name on it.”

Richie could hear Stan sigh as he shook his head, “That’s probably why you haven’t gotten a text back you dummy!”

“What’s so wrong with what I did?” Richie questioned crossing his arms.

“You probably scared him, its kind of creepy to have someone stare into your window then leave a note with a phone number on it for them to find it.”

“Shit.” Richie sighed as it finally hit him on why he hadn’t gotten a text back. The guy probably thought he was a total fucking creep.

“You should probably just talk to him face to face, maybe tonight if he’s there since you have rehearsal.” Stan said encouragingly.

Richie could feel the color drain from his face as fear consumed his entire being. He couldn’t do that; it could ruin his chances of even getting to talk to him. Ever since the accident people would turn their faces, or stare, or give him looks of pity for what the accident had left him with. He just wanted to be treated the same as before, no staring, or turning away, or pity for what had happened. He still strutted with his head held high showing the world that he was confident and embraced who he was, but on the inside it was quite opposite.

“Yeah.” Richie mumbled as he began to fidget with his hands.

The room fell quiet as Stan went back to working on his homework and Richie pulled out his sheet music. He still had a little bit before he had to head over to practice and thought he could at least work on marking down sharps and flats in his music to make reading it easier.

Just over an hour and a half had passed since Richie began his work on marking his music before he saw the time. Looking down at his watch he realized he was going to be late yet again if he didn’t leave now. Haphazardly Richie swept his sheet music into his backpack, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door.

Richie ran across campus to make it to the hall right on time. As he entered the building he made his way to his practice room. He knew he was getting close to the hallway way when a sweet familiar voice softly caressed his ears. He could feel his hairs rise as he heard the voice become closer and closer.

He was singing something different that last time, something that sounded vaguely familiar. As he got closer the lyrics became clearer,

_Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go_  
We're walking the tightrope  
High in the sky  
We can see the whole world down below  
We're walking the tightrope  
Never sure, never know how far we could fall  
But it's all an adventure  
That comes with a breathtaking view  
Walking the tightrope

Richie could feel himself become hypnotized by the sweet voice that echoed through the hall. Stopping Richie stood just outside room 209 and closed his eyes as he listened to the angel sing. His mother always talked about the angels of music, and he was sure that this was one of the angels that was singing right now.

Snapping back into reality just as the voice quieted he adjusted his glasses and wandered down to his room. He slowly closed the door behind him. Walking over to the piano he organized his music on the piano selecting the places he wanted to work on. He was soon interrupted by the sound of something shuffling outside the door and a note being softly appearing from under the door.

Richie walked over to the note to see it addressed to him in neat handwriting. Bending down he grabbed the torn piece of notebook paper that was neatly folded and opened it.

“Richie,

Maybe a better pick up line and I’ll consider. ~Eddie”

Richie chuckled a little knowing he did use a pretty bad pick up line. Scanning his eyes to the end of the note he saw a finely printed name, Eddie.

Eddie had decided to start rehearsal a bit earlier today in hopes he could catch the mysterious guy who had given him that note days earlier. Today he was focusing on the song “Tightrope” from the latest hit movie musical The Greatest Showman. Since he had seen the movie he fell in love, he especially loved this song.

The song was an emotionally moving part of the movie that made Eddie cry. He wanted to challenge his vocal range and put all his emotion in this song just as the actress had.

After warming up for about five minutes he dove right into the song. Plugging his phone into the speakers he hit play on the instrumental track. Closing his eyes he began singing out the lyrics.

_“Some people long for a life that is simple and planned_  
Tied with a ribbon  
Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land  
To follow what's written  
But I'd follow you to the great unknown  
Off to a world we call our own”

Smiling and taking a deep breath he jumped right in. The song was consuming him and every thing around him faded. Eddie could feel the build up in his chest as his heart began to leap like it did when he was deep into a song. He was putting his all into the ending of this song where the emotion finally breaks through. With closed eyes he belted out the last bit of the song.

_“With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
With you  
With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

_With you, ooh-ooh-ooh  
With you”_

Finishing the song he stood there for a moment before he heard something. He could hear softly someone humming the same song he had just finish singing. Eddie’s eyes lit up, thinking it could possibly be Richie.

Quietly he ran up to the door and looked out the window to see a tall figure make his way down the hall. Eddie could feel his heartbeat in his ears, he had gone the past two days thinking about texting him but didn’t. But now that they were here in the same building he could write him a note back.

Jogging over to his backpack he grabbed a random spiral notebook that he had and ripped out a piece of paper. He quickly wrote a small response and folded it nicely. Opening his door quietly he snuck his way down the hall and stood outside the practice room Richie was in. Taking a deep breath he crouched down and slid the note under the door and quickly stood up and ran back to his practice room.

Closing the door silently behind him he could feel his heart racing a little. He couldn’t place why it was; it wasn’t like he knew Richie like at all. Taking a breath he walked back to his phone and started up the music again and went to work on the song. He was practicing the first bit of the song working on his pitches and making adjustments where there needed to be.

While he was practicing he kept glancing towards the door in hopes he would see a note in return slide under the door. His mind was distracted and couldn’t stay on track with what he was supposed to be doing. Letting out a small grunt he turned his back towards the door in hopes he could try to focus. Just as he turned his back he heard paper sliding across the floor.

Eddie whipped around to see a note in return on the floor in front of the door. Smiling he stopped what he was doing and walked over to where the note lay and picked it up. Unfolding the paper he saw written in small handwriting,

“Afraid that’s the best I got Spagheddie.”

Eddie let out a small laugh and grabbed his pen to write back on the same note. “What a shame, I guess you’ll remain a mystery Richie.” After finishing the writing he left his rehearsal room and made his way down the hall. Once he reached the outside of the practice room Richie was in he stopped and listened to that same haunting tune that he had heard on Monday.

Standing there he closed his eyes and quietly swayed to the sound of the piano. He could tell Richie was practicing in pieces as the same line played over and over until he seemed satisfied with how it sounded. Opening his eyes Eddie slid the note under the door and made his way slowly back to his practice room.

Once he was back he made his way to the far end of the room where his phone was to continue practicing. Keeping his back towards the door he focused in on what he was there to do.


End file.
